Un paso en falso
by Gingka246
Summary: Secuela de "Tan solo es cuestión de oportunidades" Billy acepta la propuesta de Bobby a pesar de saber que va a ser un gran error. Ectofeature (Spencer x Billy)
1. Plan A

N.A: Espero que les guste y por favor comenten en que puedo mejorar (posiblemente en todo)

N.A2: No soy dueña de Dude thats my ghost

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Plan A**_

*9 meses más tarde*

Billy mira aburrido hacia el documento que tiene entre sus manos. Dirige su mirada hacia la gran ventana que hay en la habitación.

-Baruch…-dice Bobby entrando por la puerta.

-Ya te dije que me llamases Billy.- suelta un bufido.

Bobby entrecierra los ojos, pero no dice nada al respeto.

-¿Ya has decidido que vamos a hacer?- dice señalando hacia el documento que tiene Billy todavía entre sus manos.

-Ah, por supuesto- dice haciendo una bola e intentar encestarlo en la papelera- canasta.

Bobby cierra la puerta del despacho y se dirige hacia Billy.

-Oye… ¿no crees que deberíamos empezar a atacar?

Billy le lanza una mirada asesina:

-Jamás atacaré a los humanos, Spencer es uno de ellos y él es toda mi vida.

Bobby se sienta en una de las sillas:

-Pues recuérdalo cada vez que lo veas, él es humano, no es de nuestra especie, es de la enemiga, puede que no te des cuenta porque el humano y el traidor te hayan lavado el cerebro, pero ellos solo buscan destruirnos…

-Ruberto no es ningún traidor.-dice Billy mirando a los ojos a Bobby.- sí por mi fuera le quitaría el destierro de ser condenado a vivir en el límite entre MJL y el otro territorio.

-Eso es lo que busca, que lo vuelvas a dejar a entrar acéptalo Billy yo soy tu único amigo y si por mi fuera hubiera echado hace mucho a ese humanito del palacio en lugar de cerrar la parte dónde lo escondes. Él solo quiere ganarse tu confianza para que bajes la guardia y cuando menos te lo esperes atacarte.

Billy se dirige a la salida del despacho.

-Eso es mentira, yo confío plenamente en él.-dice saliendo.

(…)

Entra en una de las habitaciones del oscuro corredor.

-Spens, Spens, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Spencer intenta mantener los ojos abiertos, pero cuanto más lo intenta, más se cierran.

-Tranquilo, shuu, sí, ya verás como pronto te recuperas.

-No podrías hacer venir a Ruberto.- dice mientras Billy empieza a acariciarle el cabello, vuelve a escuchar tararear a Billy una nana para que se duerma- no quiero dormir más, estoy cansado de dormir tanto, no lo necesito lo que necesito ahora es curarme.

-Lo sé- dice Billy mientras se tumba en la cama con Spencer, deja que su mente recuerde lo que le dijo Bobby, puede ser que este algo en lo cierto. De repente Spencer tose violentamente, la tos resuena por los pasillos.

Alguien llama a la puerta, Billy se levanta y abre la puerta. Spencer se da la vuelta y mira hacia el lado opuesto a la puerta.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- dice Bobby entrando en la habitación y dejando una bandeja llena de alimentos.

-Creo que algo mejor, al menos ahora habla, aunque ha dejado de comer de repente- dice Billy mirando hacia Spencer.- si es que no hay manera.

Spencer esconde la cabeza entre las mantas, hace meses que se ha estado sintiendo extraño y hace poco empezó a sentir mareos y a no dejar de dormir, se sentía como si tuviera gripe, pero no era eso.

Empieza a cerrar los ojos de nuevo. No le interesa la conversación entre Billy y Bobby y menos sabiendo que el último lo odia como si no hubiera mañana.

-Ey, Spens…- escucha decir a Billy.

-Mm.

-Me ha salido un contratiempo de última hora.-dice acercándose a él y dándole un fuerte beso en la frente- descansa mucho, ya verás como pronto te encontrarás mejor.

-Y no olvides comer también.- suelta Bobby mientras abre la puerta.

-Cierto- dice Billy acariciando el pelo- te amo.

-Yo también a ti- dice Spencer cerrando los ojos y quedándose completamente dormido.

Pasadas unas horas nota una mano sobre su frente, abre lentamente los ojos. Sale de la cama y se sienta en el bordillo de esta.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Spencer se frota los ojos rápidamente, reconoce esa voz.

-Ruber, esto… mira no te voy a mentir como hago con Billy, me siento horrible, horrible en mayúsculas.

Ruberto palpa las mejillas de Spencer con las dos manos.

-Sinceramente no sé que tienes, no soy médico, lo único que sé es que tiene mala pinta.- dice mientras inspecciona la habitación.

-¿Billy te llamo?

Ruberto niega:

-Tristemente no, estoy desterrado de MJL, ¿Por qué te crees que vivo en el límite de la muralla?

-¿Por qué?

-Creencias, supongo, a decir verdad yo tampoco lo sé, todo lo que me dijeron fue "Ruberto, coge tus cosas y vete fuera de MJL"

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Bobby, ¿Quién si no?- dice agarrando una de las piezas de fruta que había sobre la cómoda del dormitorio. La observa detenidamente, saca algo de la bolsa que lleva encima es una lupa. Observa detenidamente la manzana y luego expira.- ¿Quién te trajo todo esto?

-Bobby, ¿Por qué?

-Porque está envenenado.- dice Ruberto como si ya se lo esperase.- creo que intenta librarse de ti.

-¿Cuál es el motivo?

-No lo sé.- rebusca en su bolsa y saca un pequeño frasco.- una gota al día durante un mes, a ver si te limpia.

Spencer coge el frasco y lo esconde debajo de la almohada. La puerta se abre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dice Billy súper enojado.- Estás desterrado recuérdalo Ruber…

-Billy hay algo que debes saber…

-Me da igual lo que me intentes decir como tienes la cara de aparecer aquí, crees que porque soy tu amigo y ahora sea el rey de MJL te voy a levantar lo que te hizo mi consejero. Lárgate ahora mismo antes de que avise a alguien.

Spencer mira en silencio lo que está pasando cuando Ruberto ha cruzado la puerta, Billy cierra la puerta, ahora se le ve más tranquilo.

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso? Él es tu amigo, tú mismo me has dicho que si no fuera por el podría seguir encerrado…

-Lo hice porque un amigo nunca desobedecería una ley que se le ha impuesto y mucho menos intentaría aprovecharse del poder que tengo. – dice rebobinando mentalmente toda la conversación que tuvo a la mañana con Bobby.

-Pero…- Spencer se calla al ver la mirada asesina de Billy- ¿te he demostrado ya lo mucho que te amo?- Spencer sonríe divertidamente.

-Y luego yo soy el pervertido, cuando tú lo estás pensando en hacerlo enfermo.- Billy sonríe lentamente, está claro que solo Spencer es capaz de apagar su mal humor.

Aunque ni Billy, ni Spencer, ni tan siquiera el propio Ruberto lo supiese estaban siendo observados desde una pequeña habitación dónde él que estaba dentro sonreía maléficamente, puede que su plan A haya fallado por culpa del estúpido de Ruberto, pero todavía le queda un plan B y ese fijo que no falla dado lo que acaba de ver.


	2. Plan B y todo se tiñó de negro

Espero que les guste, por favor comenten y gracias por todo el apoyo.

N.A: No soy dueña de Dude Thats my ghost

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Plan B; y todo se tiñó de negro**_

La puerta se abre, Bobby mira hacia la cama en la que se encuentran Billy y Spencer, Billy tiene el torso al descubierto mientras que Spencer tiene la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-Billy… Billy- susurra Bobby.

-¿Qué?- dice con voz cansada- son las tantas de la mañana… ¿no puedes esperar hasta que se haga de día?

-No- sentencia Bobby- están conspirando contra ti.

Billy se levanta de repente de la cama y mira a Bobby desconcertado:

-¿Quién?, ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Por qué?

-Lo tenías encima hace un momento- dice Bobby respondiendo solo a una de sus preguntas.

-¿Spens?- dice Billy acariciándole el pelo a Spencer que todavía está dormido- es imposible.

Bobby se acerca a la almohada de Spencer y saca un frasco.

-Esto se lo dio Ruberto para acabar contigo….- dice lanzándoselo a Billy- ¿Necesitas más pruebas? Porque las tengo.

Billy observa la botella:

-No, te estarás montando una película, seguro que esto es uno de sus remedios caseros para curar a Spencer.

-Está bien, tú me has obligado a esto.-dice arrastrándolo por la fuerza hasta un pequeño cuarto donde hay una gran pantalla.- ¿Tienes idea de lo que hablaron Ruberto y Spencer mientras estaban solos? -Billy niega.-Te lo mostraré llevo meses vigilándolo…

-¡¿Quéee?!- Billy se pone nervioso- ¿No habrás visto lo que paso ayer por la noche, ni lo que pasa el 14 de cada mes?

-¿Qué pasa esos días?

-Ah, vale- Billy suspira- Nada, cosas muy nuestras.- Billy sonríe nerviosamente.

Bobby enciende la pantalla en ella aparecen Ruberto y Spencer.

-No te voy a mentir- Billy escucha la voz de Spencer- esto es horrible. Billy es horrible.

Ruberto agarra las dos mejillas de Spencer y a la vista de la cámara y de Billy ellos se besan.

Ve a Ruberto alejarse y fisgonear por la cómoda, después de eso saca el frasco:

-Una gota al día durante un mes a ver si se arregla.

Billy esta petrificado.

-Ves te quiere envenenar con eso.- dice Bobby congelando la pantalla.

Billy se levanta, sale de la habitación y corre por el oscuro pasillo.

Da un fuerte golpe a la puerta y entra en el dormitorio dónde se alojan él y Spencer. Bobby enciende la cámara de la habitación y sonríe al ver a Billy con cara de asesino mirando hacia Spencer.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué está mal?- pregunta Spencer al ver a Billy entrar de esa manera y mirarlo de esa forma.

-¿Qué qué me pasa? ¡Qué te pasa a ti!, ¡Pero ¿cómo se puede ser tan rastrero?! Yo entregándote mi corazón y tu…- Billy se da la vuelta para que Spencer no lo vea llorar- No me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida.

Spencer empieza a sollozar:

-Pero… ¿Qué te he hecho?

Billy le muestra el frasco mientras lo mira los ojos que todavía están llenos de lágrimas.

-Esto.-Spencer lo mira muy confundido.- ¿Qué ibas a hacer con él?

-Es un remedio de Ruberto para curarme…

-¡¿Y pretendes que yo me lo crea?!- dice recordando lo que vio.

Lanza el frasco contra la pared y este rompe en mil pedazos el líquido queda esparcido entre la pared y gotas caen al suelo por la fuerza de la gravedad.

-Mira, voy a ver si saliendo me relajo algo-dice mientras evita mirar a Spencer porque si ya se le está rompiendo el corazón diciéndole esto cuanto más se le destrozará si lo ve sollozar.-Está relación se ha acabado, está muerta, tú la has matado.

Billy sale de la habitación. Un par de minutos después de haberse ido Billy, Bobby entra en la habitación sonriendo, cierra la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Billy?- pregunta Spencer quitándose las mantas de la cara. Al ver que es Bobby se inquieta, este le dedica una sombría sonrisa.- Déjame en paz, ¿No crees que ya has hecho suficiente?

Bobby recoge las pilas de alimentos que hay en la cómoda. Spencer se levanta de la cama, todavía se siente muy débil.

Bobby se dirige a la puerta y antes de salir mira hacia Spencer.

-Mucha suerte - sonríe mientras cierra la puerta.- la vas a necesitar para salir de esta.

Spencer escucha como Bobby cierra la puerta con llave, cae al suelo, no tiene fuerzas ni para gritar por ayuda. Cierra los ojos, solo será cuestión de tiempo que se muera y Bobby lo sabe.

(…)

Billy se tumba en el sofá de su despacho, no tiene ganas de hacer nada dado que todo lo que hace le recuerda al chico de pelo castaño, su peli-castaño.

-No puedes pasarte toda la vida así- dice Bobby entrando en el despacho con un montón de folios.-Tienes que superarlo, MJL te necesita, todos te necesitamos.

Billy levanta la cabeza para mirar a Bobby:

-Lo sé, pero duele mucho- dice Billy.

-Duele porque lo sigues amando, pasa página es solo un humanito, hay cientos cómo él en el mundo.

Billy sonríe amargamente:

-No, él es especial…

-Él te engaño.

Billy se sienta en el sofá y esconde la cara entre sus palmas.

-Supongo que tienes razón y debo seguir…

-Así es, relájate ya me encargo yo de todo.

Billy asiente, se levanta del sofá y mira por la ventana, desde allí se podía ver toda MJL y un poco más de la muralla, expira.

-Creo que tienes razón es hora de que empiece la reconquista. Vamos a arrebatarles a las personas lo que nos han quitado.

Bobby sonríe por fin está saliendo todo cómo lo ha estado planeando desde hace años, sino fuera por culpa de Spencer esto hubiera ido mucho más rápido, ahora solo le quedaba un pequeño bache es su camino:

-¿Qué hay de Ruberto?

La mirada de Billy se ensombrece:

-Consigue una orden de detención que se dirijan al límite cuanto antes, debe estar viendo todo esto en uno de sus artefactos.

-Tranquilo, no huira muy lejos.-dice mientras sale por la puerta, tan rápido como la cierra da un salto de alegría.

Ahora sí que está todo completo y ya no hay nada ni nadie que lo pueda detener.

-Billy es tan fácil de manipular.-susurra contra la puerta sabiendo que él está demasiado ocupado intentando no llorar.

(…)

Spencer mira hacia la cómoda donde hace poco aún estaban las porciones de fruta envenenadas, tiene miedo de que eso mismo le vaya a hacer a Billy, aunque su corazón todavía duele, sabe que todo eso también es culpa de Bobby y que no se detendrá hasta conseguir lo que planea.

Puede sentir como el hambre lo devora por dentro, ahora era eso lo que le queda y Bobby lo sabe, o moría de hambre o moría envenenado no había otro color que no fuera el negro.


	3. Cosas que se hacen sin pensar

N.A: Gracias por todo el apoyo, espero que les guste este capítulo y por favor comenten.

N.A2: No soy dueña de Dude thats my ghost

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Cosas que haces sin pensar**_

_Dos días después:_

El teléfono no deja de sonar en un largo período de tiempo, Billy lo mira con odio y rabia, sabe quién es, deja de sonar.

"Se está burlando de mí"- piensa Billy.

Vuelve a llamar el mismo número, Billy agarra el teléfono y lo tira con rabia contra el suelo.

-¿Otra vez él?- pregunta entrando una chica de ojos azules y pelo rubio.

Billy asiente:

-¿Todavía no hay noticia de su paradero, Lolo?

Lolo niega:

-Bobby todavía lo sigue buscando, aún no ha regresado.

Billy entrecierra los ojos y mira hacia el reloj. Traga saliva.

-Tengo un asunto pendiente, nos vemos después- dice Billy saliendo a toda prisa del despacho.

Entra en el vestíbulo oscuro y camina muy lentamente hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encuentra Spencer.

Apoya su mano sobre la puerta. Todavía no tiene las fuerzas suficientes para entrar y mucho menos para ver a Spencer. Apoya su espalda contra la pared y hace que sus pies resbalen hasta quedar sentado, arrastra sus rodillas hasta su barbilla. Intenta escuchar lo que pasa en el interior, no se escucha otra cosa que no sea el silencio.

-Spencer…- dice Billy-¿Solo fui un juguete para ti?

No hay respuesta.

-¡Contéstame!- grita Billy mientras lucha por retener las lágrimas.- ¡Solo era eso… ¿verdad?! Lo cierto es que fui tonto, tonto, tonto por enamorarme de ti.-Billy escucha algo moverse, pega su oído a la puerta, puede oír un leve sollozo. -Spens…-intenta abrir la puerta, pero está cerrada.-Te doy tres segundos para que abras o traspaso y créeme si lo hago por las malas no te va a gustar. Uno… Dos… Tres…- traspasa la puerta.

Mira hacia todas partas hasta encontrar a su peli-castaño que está en la esquina contraria a la puerta. Billy se acerca hacia allí, al acercarse observa que Spencer tiene algo en la boca, a medida que se acerca se da cuenta de que es un trozo de tela.

-Spens, suelta eso.- dice quitándole el trozo de tela, Spencer lo abraza, Billy lo mira extrañado, dirige su mirada hacia la cómoda dónde no hay nada. Le toca la frente- Por lo que siento sigues enfermo, será mejor que avise a Bobby para que te traiga algo.

Spencer lo mira enojado:

"Si lo llamas seguro que en lugar de un remedio trae otro veneno para acabar conmigo más rápidamente."- piensa Spencer.

-¿Puedes hablar?

Spencer niega, lo único que puede hacer es susurrar y hasta eso le duele.

La mente de Billy vaga por los recuerdos pasados con Spencer:

-¿Solo fui un juguete para ti?- pregunta con el corazón en un puño.

Spencer niega, Billy le acaricia el pelo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes entonces? Es cierto que me lo hubiera tomado mal, pero creo que ha sido peor viéndoos besar a Ruberto y a ti.

Spencer lo mira extrañado, se acerca a Billy y roza sus labios.

-Aquí no entiendo nada… nunca fui bueno en los juegos con gestos… ¡no me mires así!... entonces… ¿Me amas a mí y no a Ruberto?

Spencer asiente.

-Entonces debe ser que la cámara está dañada.- dice mirando hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación.- Es que lo sabía, sabía que Bobby se estaba montando una película.

"Película la que te quiere montar a ti"- piensa Spencer, Billy empieza a besar a Spencer en sitios al azar de la cara.

La puerta se abre Bobby entra con un vaso de agua. Se sorprende al ver a Billy:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta.

-Ah, quería ver como estaba mi Spens porque es mío, mío, mío, mío, mío… y solo mío.- dice Billy atrayendo a Spencer más cerca de él. – Si es que sabía que te estabas montando una película.

-Ya encontramos a Ruberto…

-¡Ah! Genial, voy a hablar con él a ver si me da otro frasco como el que rompí con un poco de suerte me comprende.

Billy suelta a Spencer y justo cuando iba a traspasar la pared nota a alguien que le agarra por las piernas, lo mira confuso. Billy se libra del agarre de Spencer con facilidad, le da un beso en la mejilla y traspasa la pared.

Bobby deja de sonreír falsamente y mira con odio a Spencer:

-Tienes suerte de que impedir que hable con ese imbécil ahora sea mi prioridad porque sino…-apoya con fuerza el vaso en el mueble y este se rompe dejando escapar el fluido que tenía dentro que no era todo agua.

(…)

-¡Billy! ¡Billy!- grita Bobby.

-Umm…- dice Billy deteniéndose ante la puerta que da a los calabozos.

-Se me ha olvidado decirte que firmes algo, es muy urgente.- dice enseñándole un papel.

-¿Sobre qué es?

-Para detener el ejército.

-¡Ah!, claro- Billy saca un lápiz y lo firma-¿Con esto vale? Es que no tengo otra cosa a mano, luego si eso ya lo pasó a permanente.

-Tranquilo con esto es suficiente- dice Bobby con una sonrisa.

Billy baja las escaleras.

-¡Ruber!

-Billy- dice Ruberto sin una pizca de emoción mientras está apoyado en uno de las paredes de la celda.

-Lo siento fue un error, te vas a partir de risa cuando te lo cuente, resulta que Bobby se estaba montando una película…

-¿Película? ¡Película la que te ha montado a ti! – Dice Ruberto- Pásame el frasco de allí. Dice señalando un frasco azul, Billy se lo pasa- ¡Y sácame de aquí!

-Espera, quieto… ¿Cómo que me está montando una película?- pregunta mientras Ruberto se está metiendo el frasco en el bolsillo.

-Ha estado envenenando a Spencer y lo peor se ha estado riendo de ti en tu cara sin que te enterases.

-¡¿Qué ha estado envenenando a quien?! Lo voy a desterrar…

-Si ni siquiera sabes cómo se hace…

-Ya aprenderé…-Billy de repente se pone pálido.- Ruber… Él sabía que tú sabías que él estaba envenenando a Spencer… ¿Verdad?

Ruberto asiente.

-Baruch Cohen, estás arrestado por ocultar a un humano y por conspiración contra tu país.- Billy no lo escucha.- Gracias por pasarme el poder.- dice enseñando un documento.

Mira hacia atrás él que le habla es Bobby.

-Y tranquilo… no te preocupes por Spens… estoy seguro de que mañana será su último día.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-Olvídate de eso Billy, ahora corre mientras tengas la oportunidad y recuerda si no te mata él, ya te mataré yo ¿A quién se le cuenta firmar algo sin antes leerlo?

Billy sigue el consejo de Ruberto y sale corriendo. Tiene que recuperar todo lo que acaba de perder.


	4. Híbridos

Hola...Espero que les guste este capítulo y por favor comenten que les ha parecido.

Gracias a todos los que siguen está historia.

N.A: No soy dueña de Dude That´s my ghost.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Híbridos**_

Después de huir de las mazmorras y de dar esquinazo a los guardias. Billy se para en seco bajo un convento. Intenta tranquilizarse... lo ha fastidiado todo, Spencer se está muriendo, MJL está sometida, pronto estallaría la guerra... y lo peor ha metido entre rejas a la única persona que podía ayudarle...

-Bien, Billy, bien... tú sí que sabes llevar un país.- piensa en voz alta.

¿Y ahora que hace? Esto no es como un juego que te pone Game Over y vuelves a empezar de nuevo el nivel, no.

Billy cierra los ojos con fuerza y acto seguido los abre:

-Es imposible, ¿Por qué demonios tuve que nacer para ser rey de un país? No podía nacer un humano o un incomprendido normal…

Se apoya contra una de las paredes. Debate sobre la decisión de rendirse o no. Justo en esos momentos interrumpen sus pensamientos.

-¿Eres tú… Billy?... ¿Billy Joe Cobra?

Billy se da la vuelta lentamente para dejar tiempo a que sus piernas se preparen para otra carrera, pero todas esas ideas se desvanecen al ver a un chico con alas de color marrón delante de él.

-Sí… ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta algo aturdido.

-Me llamo Lorenzo… ¿Es cierto eso lo que murmuran? ¿Qué vas a poner fin a esta guerra?

Billy mira al chico a los ojos son de color caramelo, sus ojos muestran esperanza y a su vez dolor.

-Sí, es cierto…- dice finalmente. Al chico le brillan los ojos y sonríe. – Pero hay un cierto contratiempo… Me han tendido una trampa… y ahora… ya no gobierno…

El chico deja de sonreír y se torna serio, sus ojos dejan de deslumbrar poco a poco.

-Ah, bueno… está bien… lo intentaste- dice Lorenzo- Tenía la esperanza de que lograses la paz y por fin, el grupo marginal de incomprendidos dejase de ser tan incomprendido.

Algo en el interior de Billy se rompe, no solo le ha fallado a las personas que más quería, sino que también ha roto millones de esperanzas.

-¿Y eso por qué lo dices?

Lorenzo lo mira a los ojos.

-Soy un humano maldito… es decir, parezco un incomprendido por fuera, pero por dentro soy un ser humano o al menos me siento así… he sido humillado, golpeado, marginado por mi condición… y tenía la esperanza de que si tú finalizabas está absurda guerra, nosotros los híbridos podríamos vivir como cualquier otro incomprendido más…

Se hace un silencio, Billy aprovecha para pensar… ¿Híbridos?... ¿Los híbridos no eran aquellos humanos que habían sido convertidos en incomprendidos y que por ese hecho los odiaban?

Siempre había creído que los híbridos harían lo que fuera por volverse humanos.

-¿Tú no quieres volver a ser humano?-pregunta Billy levantando una ceja.

-Al principio quería, pero ahora la verdad no podría vivir sin tener mis alas, ni mis poderes de fuego… -el chico le lanza una sonrisa a Billy- Los humanos y los incomprendidos cambian con el tiempo… ¿Por qué no podríamos cambiar los híbridos?- Su sonrisa se hace a un más grande- A mí me hicieron cambiar de opinión.

Billy parpadea un par de veces, esto es nuevo para él... Entonces...¿Él era un híbrido? Nunca se había considerado uno, adoraba MJL y a sus habitantes... además aunque naciese siendo humano siempre estuvo rodeado de incomprendidos:

-¿Quién te hizo cambiar de idea?

-Unos amigos… también son híbridos como yo… y también tenían confianza en que tú…

-Ya sé… no me lo restriegues más… oye… creo que tus amigos y tú me podríais a conseguir la paz…- Al chico se le vuelven a iluminar los ojos- ¿Me ayudarán?

El chico asiente varias veces con la cabeza:

-Mis amigos viven en un pueblo cercano de por aquí… podríamos llegar volando en un par de minutos.

Billy traga saliva, todavía no sabe volar y hay un problema aún mayor, Bobby todavía lo anda buscando y por aire sería un blanco fácil. Se muerde el labio con fuerza… tal vez debería rendirse ya…

En ese momento piensa en Spencer, está a punto de morirse y si Spencer se muere nada para él tendrá más sentido…

Recuerda que le prometió que siempre le protegería, que daría su vida para salvarlo… ¿Y ahora qué?... ¿Iba a rendirse como si nada?... ¿Cómo si Spencer no significase nada para él?

Él es la única persona que le ha hecho cambiar en una opinión tan gravada en su cabeza como tenía: "Humanos e incomprendidos no se mezclan"

Claro que sí, ahora delante de él tenía la prueba de que sí.

-Está bien, pero hay dos problemas, el primero me buscan vivo o muerto y le segundo que no sé volar, así que necesito qué tan rápido como estemos en los límites de la ciudad , me lleves volando, pero a una distancia bastante cercana al suelo, entre los árboles seremos más difíciles de encontrar… ¿Estás de acuerdo con mi plan?

El chico asiente aunque no sé ve muy convencido.

(…)

Caminan en silencio por los rincones más oscuros de la ciudad, evitando cualquier posible foco de luz, el camino está lleno de golpes y de caídas, pero al final consiguen llegar a su destino, la planta baja de la ciudad, ahora ya no hay peligro, no muchos suelen caminar por allí de noche, son los llamados barrios oscuros, dónde viven los incomprendidos más peligrosos.

-Creo que aquí ya podemos comenzar el vuelo- susurra Billy a Lorenzo.

Lorenzo asiente aunque Billy en la oscuridad no le ve y agarra a Billy por las muñecas, los pies de Billy están a poco más de un metro del suelo.

Lorenzo empieza a volar lo más rápido que puede, intentando evitar cualquier foco de luz o cualquier lugar a la intemperie.

Tiene hacerlo bien, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan importante, está contribuyendo al antes y al después que podría cambiar la vida de los incomprendidos, de los híbridos y de los humanos para siempre.

El trayecto es complicado y las ramas de algunos árboles le raspan, pero Billy apenas lo siente...

Demasiadas cosas ocupan su mente: Spencer, Ruberto... que es un híbrido...


	5. Mestiza

Sí soy sincera había dado por perdida está historia... .-. lo pase muy mal escribiendo el capítulo anterior y por eso lo deje, pero ahora viendo que tengo un oleaje de inspiración dije: Probemos... ¿Qué más puede salir mal?... Y la verdad está vez me lo pase bien continuándola, así que... pues eso, espero seguir continuándola.

Gracias a las personas que siguen está historia y que han tenido mucha, pero que mucha paciencia conmigo... ya casi ha pasado un año desde que la actualice por última vez... perdón.

**N.A: No soy dueña de Dude That´s my ghost. **

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Mestiza**_

Por fin llegan al pequeño pueblo que ha señalado Lorenzo, de repente una casa a lo lejos comienza a arder. Billy se muerde el labio, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Las tropas del rey.- gritan unos.

-Salvese quien pueda gritan otros.

Lorenzo mira aquel caos lleno de miedo… ¿Qué diablos está pasando? Hace apenas unas horas todos estaban bien.

-Bobby debe ser el causante de todo esto… no puede haber otro culpable.

Billy se oculta entre los arbustos y Lorenzo lo imita.

Lorenzo no comprende la situación, muchos de sus amigos y sus compañeros, están siendo capturados por las tropas del rey… ¿Por qué no los matan? ¿Qué quieren de ellos?

Billy mira a una chica salir corriendo del poblado para perderse en la maleza, posiblemente será la única superviviente.

-¿Ya habéis acabado?- dice alguien.

-Sí, han sido vente híbridos los que hemos capturado.- dice otro.-Ya pensaba que con el nuevo rey… ese que nos había tocado… íbamos a tener que convivir con los híbridos… ya decían las malas lenguas que era híbrido y por una vez no se han equivocado, ¡Mira que enamorarse de un humano!

Billy aprieta los puños con fuerza, ¿Eso es lo que de verdad piensan los incomprendidos de MJL de él?

Después de unos cinco minutos escucha el batir de unas alas, se han ido, pero por si acaso espera otros cinco minutos.

-¿Qué van a hacer con ellos?- pregunta Lorenzo.-¿Los van a encarcelar o a matar?

-Posiblemente los obliguen a estar en primera línea cuando comience la guerra contra los humanos, morirán fijo y los que se resistan y se nieguen a luchar serán ejecutados por orden de Bobby por no cumplir las leyes.

-¿Bobby?… ¿Tu mano derecha?

-Sí, ese mismo.-Traga saliva.- Tengo que detener está masacre y salvar a Spencer.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? Eres tú solo contra un país entero… y no es que te tengan mucho aprecio…

-Ya veré, legítimamente él que tiene los derechos sucesores de mis padres soy yo… aunque tontamente se los he cedido a Bobby.

-¿Y por que se los has cedido?

-Por idiota ya lo he dicho.

(…)

Ruberto mira al único guardia que hay vigilando su celda, se llama Rajeev por lo que ha podido escuchar, este da largos paseos de un lado al otro.

-¿Estás preocupado por algo?- pregunta Ruberto.

-No, ¿A ti que te importa?

-Lo digo porque tienes el típico síndrome de estar enamorado de alguien que no te hace ni caso.- miente Ruberto.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, yo soy brujo y puedo verlo… la persona a la que quieres se llama…-Fuerza un poco la vista para ver la fotografía que tiene Rajeev sobre su escritorio.-¿Lolo? ¿Puede ser? Ya estoy viejo y mis poderes ya no son los mismos.- dice.

-Exacto… ¿Sabes como ayudarme?

-Por supuesto…- saca el frasco que le pidió a Billy que le cogiese.- ves este frasco de aquí, es una pócima mágica para que esa persona tan especial caiga rendida a tus pies.

-Vale… ¿Qué quieres por él? Y no me digas tu libertad.

-No soy tan imbécil.- dice Ruberto apoyándose contra una de las esquinas.-Solo quiero divertirme un rato, así que ven tú e intentamelo quitar.

-Yo tampoco soy imbécil, intentarás escapar.

-¿Yo? Sí soy un viejo amigo de Bobby…¿Sabías tú que estudiamos juntos? si consulta el informe, quien me encarceló aquí fue Billy, pero tan rápido como mi gran amigo Bobby sepa que estoy aquí me soltará- miente, le da asco imaginarse siendo amigo de semejante mal bicho.-Pero claro… está tan ocupado con su nuevo puesto que se olvida de su amigo del alma … y mientras yo estoy aquí muriéndome del asco… pero bueno, si hay que esperar hay que esperar, mi libertad debe dictaminarla Bobby…

Rajeev echa una rápida visual al informe es cierto que quien lo mandó encarcelar fue Billy. Ruberto lo mira con cautela si pasa a la siguiente hoja (la de los antecedentes) puede que miré que está desterrado de MJL por causa de Bobby… pero ya se inventará algo, total, el chaval tiene pinta de no muy listo.

Ruberto comienza a zarandear el pequeño frasco, lo lanza al aire y lo atrapa justo cuando está apunto de caerse y así lo hace unas cuantas veces dando a entender a Rajeev que no tiene mucho tiempo para responder a su oferta.

-Está bien.- Rajeev abre un poco la celda.- me lo lanzas.

-Ese no es el trato.

Rajeev entra en la celda y se dirige hacia la esquina donde está Ruberto, tan rápido como ve a Rajeev a pocos centímetros de él, echa a correr hacia fuera de la celda y lo encierra dentro.

-Lo siento se acabo la oferta, pero si quieres un día de estos te presentas en mi casa y hablamos… aunque dudó tener algo que te ayude, no puedes obligar a una persona a que te ame, adiós… a y dale recuerdos a Bobby de mi parte.-dice mientras sube las escaleras.- Dile que espero su próxima jugada.

Ruberto abre la puerta y da directamente al palacio, la zona dónde Billy escondía a Spencer está como a 15 minutos de donde está, pero conseguirá llegar… total Bobby anda demasiado ocupado para fijarse que alguien como Ruberto ha desaparecido, seguramente estará persiguiendo a los híbridos y a los mestizos, por no hablar de planear las tácticas de guerra contra los humanos y de encontrar a Billy, así que se dirige con toda tranquilidad, pero con prisa a la zona donde se encuentra Spencer, espera que no sea demasiado tarde para salvarle la vida.

(…)

Lorenzo tiene razón, ¿Cómo diablos van a derrotar a todo un ejercito siendo dos personas?… ni aunque fueran veinte podrían hacerlo. Han comenzado a andar para llegar a la ciudad, de momento la única idea que tiene clara es la de suplicarle a Bobby que liberé a Spencer a cambio de poder hacer con él lo que sea…

Alguien se les cruza en medio y les impide avanzar. Billy reconoce esas ropas son de la chica que salió huyendo del poblado, Billy levanta la mirada y le mira la cara, la sangre se le hiela, es una humana ¿Cómo es posible que haya entrado una humana en MJL sin su consentimiento? O si vivía aquí… ¿Cómo es posible que no tuviese idea de su existencia?

-Así que eras tú la que consiguió escapar.- dice Lorenzo. Lorenzo se vuelve hacia mí.-Él es…

-Ya sé quien es él.- Corta la chica.

-Ya bueno, ya lo suponía, pues verás, Billy, ella es Shanilla y es una mestiza.

¿Mestiza?… ¿No era una leyenda urbana eso de los mestizos? Un hijo de un incomprendido y un humano… pura ciencia ficción.


	6. Más vale

Hola, hoy que no podía dormir me decidí a actualizar... espero que les guste este capítulo.

N.A: No soy dueña de Dude That´s my ghost.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Más vale lo malo conocido que no lo malo por conocer.**_

Por fin ha llegado a la parte que Billy cerró para mantener a Spencer. Se detiene y se esconde en una de las habitaciones, es un salón, acaba de escuchar unos pasos.

Cuando deja de escuchar los pasos, espera cinco minutos y sale de la habitación, eso ha estado cerca.

Acelera el paso y por fin llega a la habitación dónde se encuentra o se encontraba Spencer, aún no tiene muy claro , abre la puerta, respira de alivio al ver que Spencer está tumbado en la cama, no tiene muy buena cara, se ve peor que la última vez que se vieron, eso no debe ser bueno, ha pasado muy poco tiempo para estar tan avanzado, Bobby ha debido duplicar la dosis del veneno. Cierra la puerta:

-Ey, Spencer… -Spencer se da la vuelta y mira hacia Ruberto.

Ruberto saca el frasco azul y se lo da a Spencer, tan solo unas pocas gotas, una gran cantidad podría matarlo en lugar de hacer que se recuperase.

-No te preocupes, voy a sacarte de aquí.

Vuelve a escuchar unos pasos, alguien viene, se esconde debajo de la cama. La puerta se abre, Ruberto intenta contener la respiración.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?- Ruberto se aprieta el labio con fuerza, reconoce esa voz, es la de Bobby.- ¿Ya ves la luz?- se escucha una carcajada.-Venga, ya tómate lo último que queda.

Ruberto aprieta los puños, tiene que hacer algo, aunque sea solo para salvar a Spencer de morir envenenado, dado en el estado en el que está no cree que aguante ni una gota más. Agarra a Bobby por las dos piernas desde debajo de la cama y lo tira al suelo, el frasco que tiene Bobby en la mano derecha le rompe y se hace una herida.

-Mier…- se fija en quien está debajo de la cama.- Ruberto… ¿Cómo has logrado…?

-¿Escapar?, sigo teniendo mis métodos.- dice echándose encima de Bobby e inmovilizándolo como puede.

Bobby se lo quita de encima y lo empuja contra la cama, se da contra ella en la zona de la espalda.

Spencer los observa como intentando juntar todas las piezas que han formado el puzzle en el que se ha convertido su cabeza, desde aquella vez hace unos días que Bobby había conseguido poner a Billy en su contra y en la de Ruberto había duplicado la dosis del veneno y desde que se había echo con el control de MJL hará unas horas le había dado una dosis muy fuerte, ya casi ni podía sentir lo que ocurría a su alrededor, cerró los ojos e intentó dejarse llevar por dónde lo guiaba su mente.

-No tienes derecho a hacerle eso a Spencer.-dice Ruberto incorporándose de nuevo.

-Y él… ¿Qué? Su especie nos condena y nos mata, para ellos tampoco importamos…

-Pero no te da derecho.-Ruberto se abalanza sobre él y le da un golpe mal dado contra una de las esquinas de la cómodo. Bobby pierde el conocimiento.- Miércoles.- Bobby se ha echo una herida en la cabeza, Ruberto agarra una de las sábanas de la cama, la rasga, le quita un trozo e intenta detener el sangrado cosa que consigue, suspira, aún que odia a Bobby a muerte no quiere matarlo, sería un peso que se cargaría sobre los hombros y ya tiene suficiente con estar desterrado.

Agarra a Spencer como puede sobre su espalda y corre adentrándose en los oscuros pasillos.

(...)

-Así que… ¿Shanilla?- dice Billy.-Es un placer… supongo… nunca antes había conocido a una mestiza, ya sabes mitad humana, mitad incomprendido… creí que era una leyenda urbana.

-Pues ya ves que no, aproximadamente un 2% de la población de MJL somos mestizos, y un 5% son híbridos.

-Cantidades muy pequeñas…

-Ya, y hay una cantidad aproximada de 0,001% de humanos.

Billy finge una sonrisa.

-Pues que bien… ¿No?… -Se pone serio al instante, tiene que hablarles de un tema importante.-Sé que he metido la pata, pero necesito que tú y Lorenzo me ayudéis… es decir si queréis, necesito recuperar el control de MJL para que Bobby no lo suma en una gran catástrofe… ¿Os imagináis las consecuencias que puede llevar una guerra para las generaciones futuras y presentes? Sería todo un trauma por no decir la cantidad de vidas pérdidas y de propiedades,y también por el hecho de que podría dejar a MJL sumido en una crisis económica...

-¿Ahora te importamos?-dice Shanilla.-¿Y dónde estaba toda esa fuerza cuándo asesinaron a mi padre hace un mes?

Billy se calla y Shanilla continua.

-Me dijeron que no iban a hacer nada por el hecho de haberse enamorado de una humana y de haber tenido un hijo con ella, dijeron que alguien así no merecía vivir.

Las palabras que dice Shanilla se le clavan en la piel… ¿Cómo puede ser que MJL tenga tanto odio acumulado?

-Lo siento, te juro que si lo llego a saber hubiera hecho algo.

-¿El que?, creer que te contaban un cuento de hadas.

Lorenzo observa en silencio, no se atreve a meterse en la conversación y prefiere ser ignorado, sabe que es un tema muy duro el que están hablando, él lo ha tenido que vivir en sus propias carnes. Sabe que aunque Billy vuelva al poder, si hay una mínima posibilidad de que lo haga, las cosas no van a cambiar de un día para otro (*).

Por fin se hace un silencio, Shanilla, toma la palabra:

-Estoy contigo en que vuelvas a tomar el control, después de todo más vale lo malo conocido que no lo malo por conocer, y tanto Lorenzo como yo te ayudaremos… ¿Verdad, Lorenzo?

Lorenzo despierta de sus pensamientos y asiente.

-Pues entonces, no se hable más.- dice, dándose media vuelta e indicándoles que la sigan.

* * *

(*) Que conste que como quien dice en las elecciones de abril de 1930 España se acostó monárquica y se levanto republicana... yo explicando historia de mi país .-. ... bueno si les apetece contarme alguna anécdota o la historia de su país aquí me tienen.


	7. No sé si podré volver a verte

Hola, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, pero aquí lo continúo... Pienso reescribir el fic de La primera navidad en familia de Billy Joe Cobra, no voy a cambiar nada solo corregir una cosa que sé que está mal y mientras no lo haga siento que el fic me puede así que... Espero que os guste este capítulo.

_**N.A: No soy dueña de Dude that's muy ghost **_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: No sé si podré volver a verte.**_

Por fin salen al exterior por una ventana de la primera planta que está entreabierta, se disponen a atravesar el gran jardín que rodea el edificio, a partir de allí estarán más seguros es consciente de ello.

No va muy rápido, nunca fue muy atlético y cargando a Spencer lo es menos, no tiene ni idea de lo que ha sido de Billy, sabe que de momento no lo han capturado… o al menos no lo han hecho en el tiempo en el que él ha estado encerrado.

Por fin deja los jardines atrás, un leve suspiro escapa de entre sus labios, ahora correrán menos peligro aunque aún así estará presente, podría verlos cualquier incomprendido y dar voz de alarma de que hay un humano en MJL.

Camina un par de manzanas, lo único que ilumina la calle son las farolas y las estrellas, la luna parece estar en su fase nueva ya que no se divisa en el cielo, no hay casi nadie caminando a esas horas lo cual llama su atención, se para, tiene que bajar a la segunda planta que conforma la capital de MJL que para su suerte es la menos transitada, tan solo se convierte en las horas de entrada y salida de las fábricas.

Baja a la planta de abajo, por fin se para, saca de sus bolsillos el único frasco que le queda, el antídoto y vuelve a darle de beber a Spencer unas gotas es consciente de que no se encontrará mejor al instante, pero aliviará un poco el dolor que está sintiendo ahora mismo, necesita semanas o puede que incluso un mes para acabar con todo el daño causado por el veneno.

-Spencer, tranquilo te vas a recuperar.- Le susurra.

Mira hacia el horizonte, como le gustaría estar de nuevo en su casa que se encuentra en el muro que divide el país de los incomprendidos y el de los humanos, en ella tiene soluciones para todo, se siente tan inútil fuera de ella, tan solo allí con buscar en un libro o coger una poción de su estantería soluciona tantos problemas, pero ahora, ahora tan solo cuenta con el frasco del antídoto.

Vuelve a coger a Spencer tiene que regresar como sea a su casa, allí encontrará la solución a este gran problema de eso está seguro, pero ¿Realmente tiene tanto tiempo? Es ir, encontrar la solución, a Billy, volver a por Billy, intentar acabar con Bobby, detener la guerra justo a tiempo… No, no tiene tanto tiempo, posiblemente cuando acabe de hacer todo esto la guerra ya este iniciada y no habrá manera de pararla a no ser que uno de los dos países caiga y sea dominado por el vencedor… Piensa en toda la gente que sufrirá por la guerra y por la posguerra, ¿En verdad merece la pena tanto sacrificio? Desolará al país con el único propósito de hacerse con otro aún más desolado.

Se adentra en el bosque para ocultarse, es consciente de que ahora las tropas de Bobby estarán persiguiendo a los híbridos y a los mestizos, pero está caza masiva no durará mucho tiempo, necesitará a más soldados si quiere ganar la guerra, empezará a entrenar de verdad a los incomprendidos y no como se está haciendo hasta ahora mientras los mestizos y los híbridos se encargan de comenzarla para cuando se den cuenta los humanos detrás de los grandes muros que separan MJL del mundo humano se encontraran con un gran ejército incapaz de ser contenido.

Alguien lo golpea, cae al suelo y Spencer con él.

Spencer emite un pequeño sonido de dolor, aún está demasiado débil para poder gritar. Ruberto se incorpora se teme lo peor, las tropas de Bobby lo han encontrado lo matarán a él y a Spencer.

Otro golpe.

-Ey, ya basta Shanilla que no es uno de los soldados de Bobby.-escucha decir a alguien.

-¡Spencer!- Ruberto reacciona y se levanta inmediatamente del suelo al escuchar la voz de Billy, lo encuentra al lado de Spencer acariciándole el cabello.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunta Lorenzo.

-Entonces, ¿No son soldados de Bobby? Al diablo el plan.- dice Shanilla.

-No, todavía está en marcha.- dice Billy.

-¿Cuál plan?- pregunta Ruberto frotándose la cabeza, no lo puede dejar solo ni un solo segundo.

-Vamos a atacar a uno de los soldados de Bobby para hacernos con el uniforme y así colarnos en el palacio.

-Vale… ¿Quien fue el que tuvo ese plan? Que le doy con un palo.

-Fue lo único que se nos ocurrió- dice Billy.

-Fue idea de él.- Lorenzo señala a Billy.

-Traidor.

-Al menos él no traiciono a toda MJL.- Dice Ruberto mirando hacia Billy el cual desvía la mirada y parece tener ojos tan solo para Spencer.

-Sea como sea, ahora tú estás aquí y te encargarás de solucionar este problema, siempre lo haces, solucionas todos y cada uno de mis problemas.- menciona Billy en alto.

Ruberto se estremece, es cierto que lo hace, pero está vez es diferente, no cuenta con su equipo y aunque lo hiciese si los incomprendidos de MJL gritasen guerra no podría cambiarlo.

-Está vez no puedo hacerlo.- dice Ruberto.- Lo siento, Billy, yo ya he hecho todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, no puedo hacer más.

-¿Qué?- Billy lo mira sorprendido es la primera vez que Ruberto no puede resolver un problema.- Pero está vez tienes que hacerlo como haces siempre.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, no existe una solución mágica ni fácil para todo Billy, tan solo te puedo decir que tu plan de intentar pasarte por uno de la guardia de Bobby es mala idea, saben perfectamente detectar a un híbrido y a un mestizo, por no hablar de que a ti ya te tienen fichado como su prioridad…

-Pero tú podrías hacerte pasar, ni eres híbrido…

-¿Y claro crees que a mí tampoco me estarán buscando? Lo mejor es que nos vayamos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, si ellos quieren guerra será su problema, no el nuestro.

Ruberto tiene intención de dar media vuelta cuando Billy lo detiene.

-No podemos hacer eso, aunque los incomprendidos y los humanos seamos completamente distintos podemos llevarnos bien, los mestizos son la prueba.

-¿La prueba de que, Billy? Si son casos extraños y la mayoría creen que es ciencia ficción.

Billy se queda callado por unos segundos, vuelve su vista a Spencer, no quiere que a él le pase nada.

-Está bien, si quieres irte es tu elección, pero llevate a Spencer contigo, está demasiado débil y no quiero que le ocurra nada.

Y con eso Billy y Ruberto se despiden, Billy ayuda a levantarse a Spencer y le da un suave beso en los labios en señal de despedida.

-No sé si volveremos a vernos, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, cuídate mucho.

Es duro verlos ir sin poder hacer nada, los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas a Billy más que nada porque no sabe si podrá volver a ver a Spencer.


End file.
